


Brittana missing scenes

by 13th_heather_of_tomorrow



Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_heather_of_tomorrow/pseuds/13th_heather_of_tomorrow
Summary: What I imagine happens with Brittana just before the end of Mash Off and between Mash Off and I Kissed a Girl.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 47





	Brittana missing scenes

*after the scene in figins office* 

Santna walked back stage of the auditorium where the treble tones were already getting ready. She had popped into the girls toilet on the way to freshen up and look a bit less like she had been crying, and to think of a believable excuse of why she was late.

"Sorry I'm late, shelby." She said more sheepishly than anyone thought santana ever could "I just had to grab some history homework. " 

Shelby was busy pinning someone's hair so just looked over her shoulder hurriedly and said "Yeah that's fine, your dress is just on the hanger. Get changed quickly, we're on really soon." 

Santana glanced over at Brittney who gave her a smile from across the room and her heart dropped. Finn's words echoed around her head "You're in love with Brittany and you're afraid she might not love you back." She knew brittany loved her, but it still made her feel sick. Santna was in love with her and it had never hit her like that before. The ad flashed through her mind and she ran through a million scenarios of what would happen when her parents saw the ad or her abuela or the entire school.

She gave Brittany a weak smile but it was the best she could without bursting into tears. Still feeling fragile she grabbed her dress and went behind the mirrors to change. When she emerged from behind the bulb lit mirrors she turned to Britney and said "Hey, can you zip me up?" and turned as she pulled her hair to the side. 

Brittany felt the pain and fear in her friend so as she zipped up the back of her dress she whispered "San, are you are ok?" Making sure to keep her voice down so noone else could here them. 

Santana turned around and shrugged her shoulders and secretly trying to avoid eye contact. 

"Yeah, just have to go out there and crush squishy teets, his whiney girlfriend and the gay waistcoat twins." 

But brittany wasnt fooled; she looked into Santana's eyes, stroked a strand of hair behind her ear and held her hands "Santana, is everything alright?" Santana felt her self about to cry so she bit her slightly quivering lip and shook her head but felt tears grow in her throat "No. Its not, like really really not but please can we pretend it is, just for the next few minutes until we get through this song?" 

Brittany wanted to kiss her, kiss her probably, to show her that she was there and it was going to be ok and that she loved her, but she sensed the moment wasnt right so she lightly kissed her on the head and whispered "I love you, let's crush this." 

They swam in that moment for as long as they could until they heard shelby call "right girls, come on, let's do this" and she ushered them on to stage. 

*someone like you/ rumour has it*

*The slap*

Santana started shaking. She couldn't really breath. The world was spinning. She heard voices around her but couldn't understand any of it. It was just a few seconds but for her it felt like years. Then she felt a hand on her back and flinched a little until she finally let go of a shaky breath when she realised it was Brittany. And then she heard Mr Shue yell, with both confusion and annoyance at her - "Santana." It sounded like he would have continued but she had already sprinted to the door. 

As soon as she made it into the empty corridor she bust in to tears, sobbing uncontrollably, barely able to catch a breath and hold it deep enough to reach her lungs. Slowly she lowed herself down a locker until she was sitting on the floor, her back up against the lockers, her legs wide and her head looking toward the ceiling, blurred through teary eyes. 

Slowly she turned her head as she heard the door cautiously creek open. She saw Brittany peep her head slowly around the corner but neither said anything. Santana was too tied and too worn down to have anything to say. And Brittany knew that. She just sat down next to her, held her hand and listen to her sobbing praying to all the gods she could think of that it might stop; that santana might be ok. Slowly the crying began to soften, until like a tidal wave it all came back again, and at that point Brittney couldn't take it anymore. She got up onto her knees and wrapped Santana up in her arms and held her close to her chest. 

"Hey, are you going to tell me what's going on or are you just going to cry some more?" She said looking down at Santana who felt like the only thing keeping her together was Brittany's arms. Brittany felt Santana giggle on her chest and remarked "And now you've got booger on my dress," pretending to sound annoyed at her.

Pulling away and genuinely smiling Santana said "Oh please I've got worse on you and we both know it." 

"Ok, just because it's true, doesn't make it not gross." She leaned forward and wiped some tears from Santana"s face "What's going on, sweety. Please tell me." Her time had become much softer and more serious.

Santana sighed and returned to her position leaning back against the locker. 

"Everyones going to know." She thought she was going to cry again but her tears had completely run out.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, what happened are you ok?" Brittney replied placing a hand on her thigh.

"Finn Hudson." She could feel brittany about to speak but she kept going "He said somethings and some people over heard and now its running on a state wide campaign ad. And as much as I want to blame him, it's not his fault. And people were going to find out anyway but I'm just scared that it's all happening so soon and I dont feel like I'm ready and I dont know what my parents are going to say and holy shit abuela and I'm not ready for everything to change and for people to whisper and think they can hurt me and people will actually hurt me because I'm not ok with all this." 

"Hey, hey, hey." Brittany stopped her before she could completely spiral. "Why are you scared of the while world finding out I'm so madly in love with you? Because I am- so in love that I will literally punch anyone on the face that says even a word about the fact that you do too." 

Santana smiled, in a way that 5 minutes ago she didnt think would ever be possible again. "You're incredible. I love you, Britt." 

And with that she leaned into Santna and kissed her the way she wanted to earlier. 

"I love you too. I am so so proud of you." Brittany whispered into santna lips before she jumped back up to her feet and held out her hand "Right you're coming home with me tonight, because you needed to be cuddled so hard you'll nearly suffocate." Santana smiled and wondered how she was lucky enough to be loved by Brittany Susan Peirce before she took her hand and hoisted herself up. 

As she rose Shelby came around the corner and both girls turned to look at her. "Are you ok girls?" Brittney looked at Santana who manged a pretty confident nod almost convincing her self. 

"Everyones out of the auditorium so you can go back in and get changed." As they began to turn to walk away shelby continued "Santana, Mr Shuster and I are going to have to talk to you in the morning, ok?" Santana wanted to scream that she didn't deserve that and she really did nothing wrong and it was all Finn's fault and that things were already hard enough for her at the moment she didnt need this but she was just too tired and just wanted to go home. So she just nodded in defeat held Brittany's hand and walked as bravely as she could back to the theatre and got changed.

When they got to Brittany's car, Bittany looked around at Santana with love and care and her heart ached for her. She was scared and upset and annoyed by it all but knew she had to stay brave. She desperately wanted to cry too. 

She would get outed as well, yeah she was further along in the process than Santana but still wasnt really ready to tell the world. Once she and Santana worked out what was going on between them she had told Mike because they had gotten very close from being the glee club's resident dancers. Santana wanted to tell Quinn by her self, Brittany never asked what happened but knew it was ok from the smile and nod Quinn gave her the next day. And all of the glee club knew by now, they had all asked at some point and neither of the girls thought there was any point in lying to them. But that was pretty much it. Brittany knew this was going to hit Santana much more, Brittany had given up on what people thought of her, somewhere in 8th grade.

"Brittany, I'm so scared." She started still looking out of the window "And I feel bad bc I know theres nothing wrong and I shouldn't be scared for people to know that I love you, but I dont know how to take what everyones going to say." 

Brittany took a deep breath and turned around in her seat to face her girlfriend and she took her hands in her own. 

"You know what." Her voice was quiet and gentle but powerful and stern "I'm scared too, like so scared like pooping my pants scared. But we've got this, together. I love you and no matter what anyone says, that's never going to change. This is going to be scary, but I know it will be a bit less scary together." 

"I love you, britt."

"I love, too." 

With that brittany drove back to her house.

That night they talked about everything, ad related and not. That night santana called her mum and told her that she had been dating Brittany and that girls were much more her thing, while holding Brittany's hand so tight she nearly broke it. That night brittany did hug Santana until she nearly suffocated.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do more missing scenes for brittana and the rest of glee maybe, especially around Brittany's coming out because we really dont see enough of that in the show. Let me know any gaps in glee youd like me to fill.


End file.
